My Illusion
by Putredinis
Summary: I don't know. My obsession with Hyuga Neji. Review to tell me what you think about my writestyle.
1. Chapter 1

My Illusion- a name can't describe the plot. But, with me, it describe the love of me with him-Neji. You are an illusion, and I'm the one get lost in that charm…

Why do I have to after a hopeless love? Neji just Illusion and though I love him this much, he could not return my feelings… Then why I continue keep this feelings? Then why do I gaze in to your eyes? Then why…?

Why do I love him?

Do you understand that Neji? Understand when I turn back because I see you, understand when you look directly at my eye, understand when I write these note fill with sorrow then hide it, embarrassed…

Understand when I say I love you…(though you'll never hear.)

Understand when I cry because the Illusion is fading…

Understand when I named my love "Illusion" …

And understand why I love you…


	2. Chapter 2

Oh flamboyant please don't bloom,

When summer come, I dreaming again,

Dream about you, the eye of purity,

Dream about love and wait again.

Wait and disappoint again!

Oh flamboyant please don't bloom,

When the heated sunlight and a drop of rain falling,

I lost my mind again, when look into your eye,

I hurt again and remember you,

How I miss you, you don't even know!

Oh flamboyant please don't bloom,

Because Illusion just mean Illusion!


	3. Chapter 3

I want to meet you right here, right now, but what if you get annoy with me?

I have write these note fill with madness to declare my feelings with a manga character. But, just do this, I'am happy. "Because you're not mine, so please don't look at me, let me sink down myself in the eternal waves of desire".

The purity eye will be tainted!

If you keep looking at me!

My eye dark like the colour of lilac,

The petal fall down make the water move,

Just like how you make my heart forever frozen!

Oh darling, do you know I have a wish?

Wish that pair of white eyes like water that I love madly…

To never ever look at me.

When my life turn black,

Only your eye is white…

So don't look at me, oh darling!

If not, oh darling, I will lost my last colour on my life!


	4. Chapter 4

Raining, make my soul frozen,

I ask myself, are you just like the rain?

Is my love for you just like rain?

Impetuously rain will end quickly,

Passionate love will fade away so easily?

But I love you with my madly heart,

then why do the rain in my heart persists?

Frozen my soul…

_Do you believe in Illusion?_

There is someone whispering a blame,

Blame fate so cruel for trick mortal…

I blame myself, how can I be so naïve?

"What is love? Darling tell me!"

There is someone sing the song in their heart,

Passionate and deeply like the eternal wind…

And blame myself again, in sorrow:

" Why do you don't turn around and look at what you have done to me?"

_Oh darling, how I wish that you believe!_

_Even when you say you're not, you must believe that you saw my tears…_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I love Neji and Naruto but they are not mine - Oh god!

My heart have never know happyness,

Every thing turn to dust when I look at them…

My heart have never stop beating,

But my heart can't ever dream or wish…

Why? When suddenly fog hang out in the road,

Soaked, the rain in my heart!

Just have thought that my heart can't know how to wish,

Oh darling, you're taking my heart away!

I wish the time turn to dust,

The intense sunlight make me fading,

But I don't mind it…

Cause I was looking at you…

Just have thought that my heart can't know how to wish,

Like the broken wing bird can't fly away...

Darling, the wind brought you far away!

Cruel wipe all our memory!

I sit down on a rude rock,

Who understand my pain when I was waiting for you?

I can't erase these poem,

That I have write with sadness and happyness,

Smile and cry with a lonely colour…

Colour of your eye, the white of angel!

Author's note: that the end's of this! My heart still not be heal, but I feel happy just write this, are you?

My obsession with Hyuga Neji still here, so you still can meet him in my fic, but warning: when I have an interesting with someone, I'll like to put that person in evil role . So if you still want to read my fic, I will continue!

Review, please!


End file.
